Los viejos amigos nunca se olvidan
by Aniitaa Cs
Summary: Pequeño encuentro entre el aquelarre de Denali y los Cullen, justo el día de la llegada de Bella a Forks. Momento Tanya-Edward de reflexión ; ONE-SHOT


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia la escribo sin ánimo de lucro y solo para entretenimiento en

* * *

Esme se encontraba en el porche del patio trasero de la casa. Aspiró el aire de primavera, cargado de pólenes que tan graciosamente hacían estornudar a los humanos. Bajó las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que cogía una regadera de la barandilla.

Se acercó a la manguera que Carlisle estaba reparando para llenarla. Había observado, mientras pintaba, que las flores necesitaban algo de agua para seguir luciendo igual de vivas.

-Espera un segundo – dijo Carlisle al ver que Esme se acercaba al grifo. – Vale, ahora puedes abrir.

Esme dejó que la regadera se llenara apoyada en el suelo. Se acercó a Carlisle, que estaba fijando una fuga que tenía la goma. Se agachó a su lado y contempló con una sonrisa cómo trabajaba hábilmente, enrollando la cinta aislante alrededor del minúsculo agujero.

-Emmett y Jasper la rompieron ayer, jugando – suspiró para ocultar una sonrisa.

Esme sonrió y le apretó un hombro a Carlisle al levantarse. Volvió donde había dejado la regadera y cerró el grifo. Se había llenado justo hasta el borde. Sin derramar una gota, regó las rosas blancas que crecían pegadas a la fachada de la casa.

Una suave brisa sopló de nuevo. Esta vez venía cargada con un aroma dulzón, algo empalagoso. Segundos después, Edward, Jasper y Alice salieron de la casa. La música del piano había cesado; el sonido de las páginas del libro al pasar ya no se escuchaba; la tele ya no dejaba escapar los gritos del partido que estaba retransmitiendo.

Esme estaba situada al lado de Carlisle, recogida entre sus brazos. Alice agarraba con una mano la de Jasper; con la otra rodeaba el brazo de Edward. Emmett y Rosalie rodearon la casa y se situaron al lado de Edward. Carlisle sonrió al ver la silueta de cinco vampiros salir de entre la maleza del bosque.

-Bienvenidos, de nuevo – dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-Es un placer volver a veros. Siempre lo digo, los amigos permanecen unidos – dijo Tanya.

Los minutos siguientes fueron una sucesión de abrazos y reencuentros. Carlisle abrió la puerta de casa e invitó a todos a pasar. Se acomodaron en los sillones y sillas; Jasper y Emmett, a falta de sitio, en la alfombra. Esme les lanzó una mirada de advertencia, recordándoles cuánto cariño le tenía a esa alfombra.

-Bueno, ¿cómo es que os habéis dejado caer por aquí? – preguntó Carlisle.

-A decir verdad, es una visita corta – dijo Eleazar.

-¿Y eso? Sabéis que aquí sois bienvenidos tanto tiempo como queráis estar – preguntó Alice.

-Bueno, la verdad es que estamos simplemente de paso. Fuimos a Alaska. Hacía mucho que no nos dejábamos caer por ahí – dijo Irina.

-Unos tres años, para ser exactos – aclaró Carmen.

La tarde pasó entre risas, anécdotas y recuerdos. Antes de lo previsto llegó la noche, y con ella una expedición de caza. Jasper, Kate, Alice e Irina marcharon delante. El resto de los vampiros se unieron después; se encontraban a menos de un kilómetro de distancia. Se dispersaron para encontrar a sus presas.

Edward corrió unos metros, seguido de Tanya y Eleazar. Les ganó distancia y se detuvo en seco al encontrar un alce bastante grande. Aspiró y se lanzó contra él. El calor de la sangre en su boca era agradable. Rasgó un poco más la piel con los dientes, permitiendo que el flujo del oro líquido fuera más abundante.

Desde su posición podía oír al resto alimentándose. Dos ciervos y un pequeño jabalí después, Edward se sentía totalmente hinchado; se había alimentado demasiado. Avanzó hacia el resto de vampiros y juntos emprendieron la vuelta a casa.

Al llegar, Esme se puso delante de la puerta, bloqueándoles el paso. Miró al grupo de arriba abajo y les sonrió. El resto no entendió nada, pero se detuvieron antes de entrar.

-Aprecio mucho las cosas que tengo en casa, especialmente la alfombra del salón. Es un regalo de Carlisle. Por eso, prefiero que entréis por la ventana, la del ala este de la casa. Es el cuarto de Edward; la habitación más cercana al baño. Allí podréis limpiaros – al decir esto el grupo se miró – y cambiaros de ropa. Alice y yo os dejaremos algo.

Dicho esto, Esme sonrió y precedió al grupo al ala este de la casa. Uno a uno iban saltando por la ventana y entrando en el baño. Edward fue el último en limpiarse.

Con la toalla envuelta en la cintura y el vapor emanando de su piel entró en la habitación. La caza les había ocupado toda la noche, por lo que los rayos de sol, débiles y escasos en esa región, se filtraban por la ventana. El cielo estaba rodeado de nubes negras que amenazaban con vencer al débil sol.

Pero apenas reparó en el hecho de que fuera un día medio soleado. Tanya estaba de pie, frente a su estantería. Sujetaba un disco entre sus manos firmes y delicadas. Sin girarse hacia él, sonrió. Edward se acercó con paso firme hacia ella y cogió el disco, cubriendo su mano.

-Me alegra que estés aquí. Hace tres años que no veía una vieja amiga – dijo él en un susurro.

-Los viejos amigos nunca se olvidan, Edward. Siempre y cuando, claro está, que sean amigos de verdad.

La vampiresa escurrió su mano de la de Edward y depositó el disco con sumo cuidado en su lugar. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Edward y salió de la habitación.

Edward cogió el CD y lo puso en su equipo de música. Bajó el volumen y comenzó a vestirse.

Tanya bajó las escaleras despacio. En el salón estaban todos reunidos. Carlisle se levantó y, sonriendo, se dirigió al grupo.

-Bien, ahora que estamos llenos y limpios, ¿qué os parece si jugamos a algo?, ¿Alice?

-Quince minutos.

-Excelente, voy a por las cosas – dijo Emmett emocionado.

-¿El pasatiempo americano? – preguntó Eleazar con alegre curiosidad.

-El pasatiempo americano – afirmó Edward mientras bajaba el último escalón y se colocaba al lado de Kate.

Quince minutos; el tiempo exacto que tardaron en llegar a una explanada y a que empezara a llover. Ocuparon sus posiciones y limitaron el campo. Esme y Carmen arbitraron el partido.

-Juego limpio – se limitó a decir Esme, mirando a Emmett y a Jasper.

Ambos asintieron y se guiñaron el ojo.

Edward estaba colocado en la base más alejada. Picó el suelo con la punta de su zapatilla y se colocó bien la gorra de los Yankees. Miró a su derecha, donde Tanya se recogía el pelo en una coleta y miraba a Rosalie. Ambas asintieron y sonrieron. A Edward no le gustó nada la alianza entre dos mujeres, y menos si una de ellas era Rosalie.

El juego transcurrió sin trampas hasta la tercera carrera. Fue entonces cuando una bola bateada por Emmett salió disparada. Edward corrió a por ella, dejando libre su base. Cuando Emmett se disponía a acercarse a ella, las dos vampiresas saltaron desde ambos lados y le bloquearon el paso. El sonido fue totalmente atronador.

Las dos chicas cayeron al suelo, debido al impacto. Emmett solo se había retrasado dos segundos más que si no hubiera impactado, pero fueron suficientes para que Edward le lanzara la bola a Alice y ésta tocara la base.

-¡Sois unas tramposas! – las reprendió Esme.

-Bueno, él es más grande. Solo intentábamos equiparar posiciones – dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

La discusión no trascendió de ahí. Ambos equipos jugaban de manera excelente, por lo que al final de la tarde tuvieron que abandonar el juego. El clan de Denali tenía que marcharse.

Volvieron a casa para recoger sus cosas. Esme les había metido toda la ropa en una bolsa de viaje. En el patio delantero de la casa se abrazaron. Carlisle y Esme hablaban con Eleazar y Carmen. Jasper y Alice intercambiaban impresiones con Kate. Emmett y Rosalie escuchaban divertidos los consejos de una Irina algo tramposa.

Tanya miraba el ocaso. El sol, que había salido tras la tormenta, se escondía, miedoso de ser tapado de nuevo. Desprendía una luz rojiza. Edward posó su mano sobre el hombro de la vampiresa. Esta giró y se colocó de cara a él.

-Adiós de nuevo, Tanya – dijo Edward.

-Supongo que volveremos a vernos. Espero que no dejemos pasar tanto tiempo entre visita y visita – dijo ella.

-Bueno, de todas maneras, sabes que los viejos amigos siempre se reencuentran – dijo sonriendo.

-Ya sabes que los viejos amigos nunca se olvidan. Sobre todo aquellos que dejan huella.

Tanya se inclinó y rozó los labios de Edward. Él le devolvió el roce. Ambos sabían que era simplemente amistad lo que existía entre ellos. Al menos, eso era lo que querían creer.

Acabaron de despedirse y el aquelarre visitante empezó a alejarse en el bosque. Todos entraron en casa, pero Edward permaneció un poco más. El viento arrastró unas palabras que llegaron hasta sus finos oídos.

_Recuerda el ocaso; el crepúsculo. Es simplemente una transición; del día a la noche. Como completar un ciclo y abrir otro. Eso es la amistad. Cerrar una etapa para abrir otra. Hasta la próxima etapa, Edward._

La voz de Tanya se apagó. Edward contempló el sol, ya casi escondido. Era el final del ocaso; se cerraba una etapa. Esperaba que la siguiente fuera mejor. Cuando entró en casa ya era totalmente de noche.

A pocos kilómetros de allí, una chica pálida, con el pelo castaño y ojos chocolate miraba por la ventana derramando pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas. Acababa de llegar a Forks y mañana empezaba el instituto. Dejó caer la cortina y apagó la luz de su habitación. La casa del jefe Swan se quedó a oscuras.

En ese momento, Edward apartó la vista de su libro. Miró por la ventana y reflexionó acerca de lo que Tanya le había dicho. Pensó que tenía razón. Volvió a su lectura, reanudándola por la última frase que había leído;" _entonces él selló los labios de ella, justo al final del ocaso."_

* * *

_Los reviews siempre se agradecen, porque es lo que me ayuda a conocer y valorar lo que escribo. Porfa, no cuesta mucho decirme si os gusta o no :)_

_Gracias a Marta y a Linda, que siempre me dejáis los reviews en las historias, me ayudáis muuuuuucho :)_


End file.
